


Stay

by Welcome_to_yesterday



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Mad King Ryan Haywood, Prince Trevor Collins, cute stuff, enjoy this mess instead, i can't write smut so, just talking and confessing love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcome_to_yesterday/pseuds/Welcome_to_yesterday
Summary: The Mad King, Ryan, is usually hesitant to let anyone close. But, for his prince, he makes an exception.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot write smut to save my life so instead I torture myself with teasing and confessing love. Enjoy.

Silence filled the air, only the occasionally noise of water moving as Ryan shifted in the tub. His eyes were closed, his body aching from the long day but the steaming water was soothing his joints. The tiled floor shined immaculately, each piece of furniture in the bathroom being accented with gold. It was as royal as it could be, nothing but the best for Mad King Ryan.   
And yet, despite the calming setting, Ryan could not relax. He felt tense, the motion of the wash cloth being moved up and down his arm making his hairs stand on end.  
“Why do you stay?”  
His voice broke the silence, his icy blue eyes suddenly open and staring at the slender boy crouched next to the ornate bathtub. His own dark eyes stared back quizzically at the king, as if looking for what would be the best answer to please him.  
“I asked you a question, Trevor.”  
It seemed the king was displeased with his hesitation, Trevor clearing his throat and making his position comfortable before he spoke.  
“I guess I’m not sure why. I just do,” he said, his eyes trained on the wash cloth as it continued to monotonously glide along Ryan’s arm. The king scoffed at the words, rolling his eyes.  
“Of course, you must know. There must be something keeping you here, other than fear. Because I know that is not the answer.”  
Trevor glanced down at his lap where the damp cloth now sat, the water soaking into his clothing.  
“I don’t really have anywhere to go. This kingdom is all I’ve known, this castle mostly. If I left, I wouldn’t have anyone to support me, look after me,” he spoke gently, taking care with his tone as he knew how sudden the king could be. Ryan let his eyes close, turning the words over in his mind.  
“Even if you did have someone to go to, would you leave?” the question this time no longer sounded curious. Just slightly desperate. Trevor immediately shook his head.  
“I would not. My place is here, beside my king.”   
The words received a kiss on Trevor’s lips, soft and kind but short.   
He pushed a hand through his dark hair, a blush dancing on his cheeks, and the wetness from his hand made the hair stay back.   
“Thank you, sir,” he whispered and Ryan sat himself up properly, shaking his head.  
“There is no need to thank your lover for a kiss, Trevor. Now, do me a favour and pass me a towel. My skin is starting to wrinkle and the last thing I need is any more comments about how old I am.”  
A hearty chuckle came from the king as he stood, his bare form dripping with the water. Trevor was almost frozen for a moment before scrambling to his feet and grabbing at a beautifully embroidered towel. He gave it to the king, who wrapped it tightly around his lower half.  
He stepped carefully out of the tub, Trevor’s arm instantly reaching out to help and Ryan gripped on to the limb for support. Once free, Ryan used a second towel to rub at his damp hair before simply throwing it aside and heading towards the door.  
“Come now, Trevor. Don’t worry about any mess. There are servants for a reason.”  
Trevor scuttled after Ryan as he strode across the corridor and into the master bedroom. A four-poster bed stood proudly in the middle of the room, the curtains a deep red and the sheets a gentle satin. A large wardrobe was off to one side, a weapons rack on the opposite wall above a desk. It showed off the astounding weapons the king owned, displayed high for any that entered to see.  
The lanky boy meekly closed the giant door behind himself as Ryan flung open the wardrobe and began searching for some underwear.  
“I must say, Trevor. I am very glad that I have you here, and no one else,” his deep voice spoke as he dropped the towel and swapped it for a pair of simple underwear.  
“Why is that, sir?” Trevor asked, picking the towel up from habit.  
“I can’t imagine sharing this with anyone else. The connection we have is truly unique. I don’t feel for people. But you bring out emotions I never even knew existed. Perhaps you’re a magical being, Trevor. Maybe it is all some sick curse to have you trapped under the power of a Mad king,” he spoke, gaze focused on the boy.  
“Curse or not, I love you.” Trevor’s words were timid, his hands still holding tightly to the towel. He watched as Ryan’s gaze glossed over his whole body, scanning from head to toe.  
“I must admit I feel the same. And I thank you for that,” another kiss was pressed to Trevor’s lips, this time much more passionate. Ryan’s large hands held the sides of Trevor’s face, the boy dropping the towel and choosing to wrap his arms around the king’s neck. The kiss continued even as they stumbled over to the bed, Trevor ending up under Ryan with their bodies intertwined.  
The door suddenly opened but neither jumped from the movement, as if it was normal, Ryan just parting their lips with a groan and glaring at the tattooed man that entered.  
“What is it, Geoff?” he growled, Trevor unable to hide his flushed face from the intruder.  
“Sorry to interrupt but you have a meeting with some lord from another kingdom and your lover boy is going to have to wait.”   
After a heavy sigh left his mouth, Ryan pushed himself off Trevor and stood.  
“Very well. Tell him I’ll be a moment.” Geoff nodded at the king’s words, leaving the room as Ryan stomped towards the wardrobe.  
Trevor was about to stand himself when Ryan sensed the movement and turned his head, glaring daggers at him.  
“Stay. I’m nowhere near done with you.”  
The king then quickly dressed, throwing an ornate crown on his head for his own pleasure. Before leaving the room, he pressed one final kiss to Trevor, this time his forehead  
“I’ll be back soon. Be patient, my prince.” And with that, the Mad King stormed towards the grand hall, leaving a flustered boy spread across his satin sheets.


End file.
